


Shine like a diamond

by meimeng



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: У Марка внутри разгорается яркое июльское солнце, а у Джексона в груди дырища такая, что всем чёрным дырам космоса стоит подвинуться.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Shine like a diamond

Когда Марк по обыкновению своему садится на привычное рабочее место и надевает наушники, за окном полыхает летнее солнце, а под рукой стынет двойной эспрессо из ближайшего автомата — не потому что нравится, а потому что надо как-то проснуться — и от одного глотка этой дряни, если честно, охота выйти в окно. То ли дело в самом кофе, то ли в намеренно добавленном туда энергетике, то ли в перманентном желании выбраться из здания навсегда любыми путями — Марк не знает наверняка, но старается верить в первое, отрицать второе и не думать о третьем вообще. Он не то чтобы ненавидит свою работу, нет, просто до конца дней мониторить каждый вздох, взгляд, жест какого-то конкретного человека — перспектива так себе, и в целом вся эта система с приставными агентами кажется ему живым воплощением идиотизма. В Америке больше не существует такого понятия, как личное пространство, но гражданские даже не подозревают и не должны, конечно. Остаётся радоваться лишь тому, что сам Марк никогда не бывал и не окажется по ту сторону экрана, под постоянным наблюдением. Всё-таки в его работе есть плюсы, помимо зарплаты, которую даже потратить некогда.

Джексон Ван — тот самый объект наблюдения — в первый день предстаёт перед Марком с сияющей, самой тёплой в мире улыбкой, которая, кажется, вполне может соперничать с солнцем. Он смеётся хрипло и весело, смотрит открыто и с любопытством, болтает совсем без умолку и забавно шутит. Вердикт: стопроцентно душа любой компании и главный любимчик публики, который всего за несколько часов тратит больше энергии, чем Марк Туан за десять лет.

Повседневность Джексона для простого студента довольно насыщена. Несмотря на внешнюю придурковатость и легкомысленность, он серьёзен, ответственен и усерден, когда дело доходит до чего-то действительно важного, и это, наверное, повод лишний раз восхититься. Даже на летних каникулах у него каждый день забит делами до отказа — широчайший круг общения и три подработки делают своё дело, но в любом случае Джексон Ван выглядит счастливым. Марк думает, что таким активным людям самое место на сцене, и искренне не понимает, какого чёрта Джексон забыл в гостиничном бизнесе. То ли агент плохо разбирается в людях, то ли объект не так прост, как кажется.

Называть Джексона объектом это, кстати, не прихоть, а обязательное требование. Начальство твёрдо верит, что таким образом создаёт стену между наблюдателем и целью. Поспорить на самом деле трудно, но в редких случаях особо одарённые индивиды перестают относиться к человеку на экране как к работе, и участь их плачевна — скоропостижное увольнение, худшая характеристика из возможных и далее работа исключительно в сфере обслуживания. Марк к числу вышеупомянутых безумцев не относится, поэтому Джексон Ван для него лишь часть городского пейзажа, которую просто нужно рассматривать немножко внимательнее, чем всё остальное.

Джексон начинает день рано и первым делом тянется к телефону, чтобы пожелать маме с папой доброго утра. Он неловок у плиты и склонен к преувеличениям — на брызги масла реагирует, как на удар током, и выключает огонь с таким видом, словно только что спас вселенную. Марк думает, что одно утро этого человека займёт целый лист отчёта, потому что объект встаёт с кровати с третьей попытки. Объект заходит в ванную почистить зубы, но засматривается на своё отражение в зеркале на семь минут. Объект ищет свой носок полчаса, при этом держа его в руке. Объект не отвечает на телефонный звонок, потому что начинает танцевать под рингтон. Объект опаздывает на работу в цветочный магазин, потому что решает выложить в инстаграм новые нелепые селфи. Объект в свои двадцать два всё ещё не вырос и, похоже, никогда не.

Последнюю фразу Марк, конечно же, не печатает, хотя стоило бы.

На работе Джексона любят: он пашет в любую смену за крошечную зарплату, никогда не жалуется, нравится покупателям и цветам, наверное, тоже, потому что вон те иссохшие лилии в дальнем углу сохраняют товарный вид или из-за лучезарной улыбки продавца, или по воле Божьей. И если в Бога поверить довольно сложно, то Джексон прямо здесь, вполне реальный и сияющий настолько ярко, что рядом с ним совсем молоденькие кактусы, кажется, вот-вот зацветут, а искусственные розы заблагоухают. Один из тех самых кактусов Джексон, кстати, покупает в конце рабочего дня и чёрным маркером старательно выводит какие-то буквы на светлом горшочке. Сразу после этого в инстаграме появляется новая фотография, и Марк фейспалмит от силы минуту, а потом обречённо склоняется над клавиатурой с целью отметить, что объект купил себе кактус и назвал его Джастином.

Кроме магазина, у Джексона есть работа промоутером и официантом в уютном ресторанчике, но как ему удается успевать везде и всюду, при этом оставаясь весёлым и бодрым — великая тайна. Мать не на шутку взволнована плотным графиком своего сына, но тот непреклонен. Он мастерски отшучивается и постоянно твердит, что ему, королю ночных смен, властителю чаевых и повелителю листовок, ни капельки не трудно. Марк тем временем невольно усмехается и не может не верить. По крайней мере, до сентября.

Осень — это дождь, сырость, разноцветные лиственные ковры на тротуарах и заново распахнутые двери всевозможных учебных заведений. Джексон едва ли похож на человека, который легко поддаётся осенней хандре, но у ворот университета он малость тускнеет (совсем немного, если приглядеться очень внимательно). Он не поспевает записывать за преподавателем и даже не планирует — его гораздо больше увлекает рисование звёздочек где-нибудь на полях и болтовня с соседом. Джексон из тех, кто выезжает на удовлетворительные отметки не за счёт знаний, а за счёт спортивных соревнований и активного участия в любых университетских мероприятиях. Об этом Марк узнаёт довольно скоро и понимает, что был прав с самого начала, потому что Джексон на лекциях и Джексон на репетициях — совершенно разные люди, пускай выбранная песня довольно короткая, а хореография к ней — проще некуда.

Объект с особой тщательностью отрабатывает каждое движение вместе с одногруппниками после занятий. Объект раз за разом вступает со своей партией так, словно ничуть не устал. Объект уходит из зала последним, так как решает отрепетировать заново. Объект заступает на ночную смену в ресторане и пританцовывает, разнося заказы. Объект возвращается домой под утро, но берет расчёску вместо микрофона и становится перед зеркалом. Объект заслуживает настоящую сцену, а не актовый зал в университете.

Марк устало трёт виски и ловит себя на мысли, что отчёт срочно нужно переписать, а это не сулит ничего хорошего. Джексон тем временем небрежно смахивает со лба чёлку и улыбается своему отражению как никогда искренне, но что-то в нём по-настоящему настораживает. Марк присматривается к изображению, щурясь и нервно закусывая губу, но вскоре испуганно откидывается на спинку кресла, внезапно столкнувшись с пронзительным взглядом. Джексон меняется в лице мгновенно, будто действительно видит больше, чем положено, но опровергает это предположение секундой позже:

— Не смотри так, Джастин, — обречённо вздыхает он и валится на заправленную кровать. — Болеть за сценой нормально.

Марк тут же застывает над клавиатурой и крепко задумывается. Кажется, он понимает.

Джексон ничего не знает об отдыхе и, похоже, вовсе не подозревает о существовании этого слова. Он совмещает работу, учёбу, хобби, общение с друзьями и правда выглядит самым счастливым человеком на белом свете. Его улыбка всё так же свежа и тепла, хотя за окном дождливо и сыро, в университете завал, а зарплата урезана. Такому оптимизму и запасу терпения остаётся лишь позавидовать, и, наверное, завидуют действительно многие. А Джексон после очередной ночной смены устало вваливается домой, поливает кактус и забирается под одеяло, даже не переодевшись. Марк не может и не хочет на это смотреть, но должен. Он чувствует себя виновником на месте преступления и закрывает лицо руками всё чаще, потому что поведение Джексона дома нечто неприкосновенное. Он бы наверняка разозлился — не столько на агента, сколько на себя самого — узнав, что на деле никаких кулис давно нет.

Марк упускает тот момент, когда отчёты становятся совсем сухими и краткими — всё по-настоящему важное теперь хранится в специально купленном ежедневнике с милым взъерошенным щеночком на обложке, потому что потерянный взгляд, недельная щетина, частые прогулы и запросы в интернете про психотерапевта — это личное, почти сверхсекретное.

Если Джексон предпочитает болеть за сценой, то Марк не имеет права препятствовать.

Если кулис для этого не существует, то Марк сделает их сам.

Сокрытие любой информации вообще-то обычно карается начальством, но агент, перечитывая свои записи, совсем не чувствует вины, потому что объект прямо здесь, в грамотно выстроенном, немногословном отчёте. А Джексон там, в беспорядочных заметках на разлинованных страницах. Всё так, как и должно быть, пусть Марк и осознаёт, что постепенно заходит туда, откуда будет очень тяжело вернуться.

У Джексона подрагивают руки, темнеют круги под глазами и появляются какие-то сомнительные препараты, продаваемые без рецепта. У Марка на столе лежит стикер с номером телефона и адресом, в кружке стынет кофе вместе с энергетиком, и руки чешутся врезать кое-кому слишком упрямому. Он буквально в шаге от увольнения, в миллиметре от точки невозврата, но, чёрт возьми, какое это имеет значение, если Джексон...

Марк одёргивает себя, когда наконец понимает: называть Джексона объектом больше не получается даже в мыслях. Казалось бы, это самый провальный провал за всю историю жизни Марка Туана, но, добравшись домой, он без лишних раздумий достаёт телефон и собирается доказать, что, в принципе, может проебаться и круче.

— Алло? — сонный и хрипловатый голос раздаётся в трубке почти сразу. — Это кто?

Марк нервно сглатывает, сжимая мобильный в руках. И правда, кто он такой вообще?

— Алло? — повторяет Джексон, не дождавшись ответа. — Если вам заняться нечем посреди ночи, то...

— Извините, — перебивает агент, стараясь звучать максимально правдоподобно. — Ошибся номером.

В гробовой тишине пустынной квартиры короткие гудки звучат непозволительно громко. Марк старается выровнять дыхание, сползая по стене в спальне, и думает, что вот это точно полный провал. Джексон, врезаясь лицом в подушку, невольно думает, что голос в трубке оказался на редкость красивым.

У Марка нет причин беспокоиться о Джексоне. Его работа — безучастно смотреть на экран и записывать происходящее, но напоминать себе об этом с каждым днём приходится всё чаще и чаще. Джексон становится рассеянным и забывчивым, роняет второй поднос за неделю и тратит на составление букетов непривычно много времени, но в ответ на взволнованные взгляды улыбается, как раньше, и говорит, что просто немного приболел.

Марк мнёт уже опустошённый бумажный стаканчик и давит на карандаш слишком сильно, делая записи, но звонить больше не решается. Хватит с него одного фиаско. Зная график Джексона, связаться или пересечься с ним на улице проще простого, но что делать дальше?

"Хей, я слежу за тобой с лета, и, знаешь, ты охуел", — такое себе начало и вообще не в стиле Марка. Ему больше по душе идея помогать как-то незаметно, издалека, но каким образом — это уже другой вопрос. В поисках ответа Марк готов поднять все архивы и перерыть интернет от края до края.

От дурашливых трансляций и любительских видео с танцами шестилетней давности агенту охота хохотать в голос, и день обещает быть чертовски занятным, пока взгляд не упирается в какие-то богом забытые, частями переведённые статьи.

Ван Цзя Эр победитель азиатских юношеских игр 2011 года.

Ван Цзя Эр оставляет фехтование ради музыки.

Джексон Ван падает после выступления, схватившись за спину.

Джексон Ван не может самостоятельно покинуть сцену в связи с травмой.

Джексон Ван теряет контракт с компанией.

Марк отрешённо пялится на экран минут десять и картинка в голове наконец-то складывается. Джексону не нужны Штаты, подработки и гостиничный бизнес. Джексону нужен привычно загруженный день, чтобы некогда было думать. У него есть песни, реклама и дырища в груди такая, что всем чёрным дырам космоса стоит подвинуться. У Марка есть только воспоминания о светлой летней улыбке, от которой теперь тошнит. 

Джексон улыбается и сейчас. Улыбается тепло и открыто, пока искренне ненавидит каждую секунду своего дня и, должно быть, отчаянно жаждет стоять на сцене. Марк с трудом сглатывает ком в горле и срывается с места задолго до конца смены, на ходу натягивая пальто. Удивлённые взгляды коллег ни капли не беспокоят. Он как-нибудь объяснит это позже, не сейчас.

Джексон ещё в университете, и, перед тем как вызвать такси, Марк влетает в ближайший магазин техники, потому что Джексону — он отчего-то абсолютно уверен — давно нужно было прийти сюда самому.

Когда приветливая кассирша пробивает покупку, Марк осматривает небольшую коробку и просит маркер.

— Хотите подписать? — с дежурной улыбкой интересуется она. — Это для кого-то особенного?

— Да, — агент отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать, и вскоре уже менее уверенно добавляет: — Да, наверное...

Когда Марк добирается до пункта назначения, толпы студентов удаляются кто куда, но Джексона среди них разглядеть не удаётся. Марку становится страшно. Он просто не мог ничего перепутать, всё сделано чётко и вовремя, но это не отменяет того факта, что Джексона в поле зрения как не было, так и нет.

Агент дожидается, пока гул голосов стихает, и достаёт телефон из кармана, отойдя к скамейке на аллее. Он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что говорить, но точно знает, что просто обязан сделать этот звонок сейчас. Гудки длятся всего пару секунд.

— Алло? — хрипло тянет Джексон, но в ответ слышит лишь тишину. — Снова вы?

Марк глубоко вдыхает и неожиданно для себя успокаивается, пока где-то под ребрами у него разгорается яркое июльское солнце лишь потому, что Джексон его запомнил.

— Я не могу поддерживать тебя, как другие люди, — тихо начинает агент и только потом замечает, что невольно перешёл на "ты". — Я хочу помочь по-своему, но это ведь тоже считается?

Тягучее молчание нещадно давит на плечи и по ощущениям весит не меньше тонны. Марк всего за мгновение успевает умереть как минимум трижды, но позже замечает перед собой одинокую, слишком хорошо знакомую фигуру и облегчённо выдыхает. В любой другой ситуации он бы, наверное, умчался куда подальше, но Джексон по обыкновению своему весело улыбается, и его хочется ударить. Вместо этого Марк подходит ближе и, убрав телефон в карман пальто, без приветствий протягивает коробку.

Джексон принимает её с опаской и в первую очередь взгляд привлекают наспех выведенные буквы.

— Shine like a diamond, — тихо читает он и неуверенно открывает коробку, получив одобрительный кивок.

Микрофон.

Джексон стоит без движения примерно с минуту и, кажется, даже не моргает. У него в ушах звучат восторженные возгласы фанатов, перед глазами разливается океан неоновых палочек, а в горле застревает такой ком, что даже вздохнуть едва ли получится. Он опускает голову и сбивчиво шепчет, только чудом не срываясь на отчаянный крик:

— You got me feeling like a feeling like a...

— Papillon, — завершает Марк и выжидающе смотрит. Тишина прерывается вполне логичным вопросом почти сразу:

— Кто ты такой?

— Гораздо важнее кто ты.

Джексон замолкает, стиснув зубы от злости. Не потому что ему напомнили. Потому что он сам забыл. Марк смотрит надломленно, с неподдельным сочувствием и решает, что кое-кто из них был сильным и сдержанным слишком долго. Он не помнит, как забрал коробку, не помнит, как поставил её на скамейку, и приходит в себя, лишь когда заключает Джексона в объятия, успокаивающе пропуская сквозь пальцы каштановые пряди.

— Ты хорошо постарался, — зачем-то добавляет агент и в тот же миг слышит сдавленный, глухой всхлип.

Джексон вспоминает разорванный контракт, боли в спине, рыдания матери и её просьбы сменить род занятий. Вспоминает танцы, повторить которые давно не способен, и свою студию, которой больше не существует. Вспоминает и приходит к выводу, что, наверное, может позволить себе побыть слабым. Только сегодня, всего на минутку. И незнакомец, обнимающий его столь крепко, отчего-то кажется самым родным и близким.

Марк прикрывает глаза и думает, что уволится быстрее, чем Джексон успеет о чём-то спросить.

Джексон цепляется за ворот чужого пальто и думает, что обязательно сходит к врачу. И что новый микрофон точно не будет лежать без дела.


End file.
